Room 69
by Kattan Tieguchi
Summary: WARNING:YAOI BOYxBOY This is a story about Gokudera and Yamamoto in high school at an all boys private school. There are a lot of other pairs in the story later. This is going to be a really long series. M for lemon and language. Enjoy!
1. My Roommate

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) Don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera's POV<strong>

I check the number on my card and confirm it with the one on the door in front on me, the card reading the number 69. The only problem in going to an all-boys high school is that there will probably be a lot of gay people. What if one of them tries to hook up with me? I wonder if my roommate bats for the other team.

I placed my sweaty, nervous palm on the… BURNING HOT DOOR KNOB? Despite the stingy protest from my burning palm, I swing the entrance door wide open. Nothing was on fire that I could see… but a blast of hot air forced itself through me. Forcing my way through the hot air and to the thermometer, I look at it to confirm it was set at 150 degrees! I quickly set it to back down to 60 degrees and went on ahead to look for the baka who would set the temperature that high. I looked in all the rooms for anyone who would be in this blistering heat but manages to find no one. The only room I haven't checked the bathroom that connects the two bedrooms. Hopefully there isn't someone dyeing on the ground from the heat…

I open the door to the bathroom to find an unconscious Yamamoto lying on the ground soaking wet with sweat for the blasting heat. I stood completely still, examining him as he lays there completely still before I slam the door closed and walked away as fast as I could. Hehehe. This is my chance to get rid of the baseball lover forever! He will never go near my Tsuna ever again! My crazy malicious mind started to come to an end when I thought of Juudaime.

Juudaime would be overly sad if the baseball lover died now and he would never forgive me if I let Yamamoto die. Damn! But~ Yamamoto would never be able to come near Tsuna ever again… No I can't afford to think like that when I know it isn't the right thing to do in many ways.

….In the end I came back for the stupid baseball lover. I carefully flip him over so he was lying on his back instead of his stomach as I watch for any stirrings; there was none. Slowly and nervously I place the back of my hand against his forehead but I quickly withdrew with a yelp of pain. It was burning hot!

"Shit! How long have you been lying here, baka?" I swore. Quickly I crawled over to the bathtub and turned on the water the coldest it could go. The air was still hot and exhausting but it wasn't unbearable anymore. I could sense that the temperature was slowly going down. I look back down one more time to see the lifeless being that was Yamamoto. If he dies now….

I just realized that I have to strip this guy before I put him in the bath! Screwing my eyes shut in anticipation, I shakily place my hands on the top button of his school uniform. Swallowing hard before one by one I undo each button until I nervously pull his shirt off slowly. I'm just about halfway done now…. With trembling hands I started to unzip his pants and hesitantly start to pull them down until they reach his ankles. Damn, I'm not gay or anything so why the hell is I getting so nervous when all I'm doing is stripping the guy?

Putting both hands at each side of his waistband to his boxers, I quickly pull downward. I shamefully look away from the now revealing member that is Yamamoto's! With a noticeable rose colored blush dusting my cheeks, I lift him over my shoulder and lightly put him in the ice cold water of the tube.

Now for the first time I realized that I didn't even check if he was alive or not… Baka! I place my pointer finger under his nose to test whether he was breathing or not. I felt NO air coming from his nose and I could feel my sanity going of the edge."Shitshitshitshitshit!" I swore in panic once again in a mere matter of minutes.

Okay Hayato. Calm the fuck down. You totally got this. All you have to do is give… him… mouth… to mouth..! Damn it! Why the hell do I have to give THIS guy mouth to mouth? Despite my protests on the subject, I slowly bend over Yamamoto's body and place my lips upon his own. At first I was blushing madly at the thought of us kissing but then I forced myself to focus on the task on hand. For about a minute I give him mouth to mouth with a visible blush that was evident on my cheeks and ears. I start to panic when Yamamoto doesn't respond and I start to think the worse. Is he really this stupid to die? Damn you if you make Tsuna cry!

I place my hands over his chest without noticing the tears as they flow from my eyes as I start to pump for a few more seconds before returning to his mouth. Upon placing my lips back onto his soft ones, a slimy object violated my mouth causing me to gasp. I soon realized that the 'slimy object' was the baseball lovers tongue as he continued to violate my mouth. Eyes wide still with tears and in shock, I quickly pulled back with a beat red blush plastered across my face. What the fuck was that?

Yamamoto barely conscious apologized "Sorry I thought you were somebody else…" Relief filled my mind and body that it was a total accident and that I don't have to act awkward around him to the fact that he might have actually like me. Yamamoto widened his eyes slightly now that he was fully awake and smirked at the relieved Gokudera. "Oh never mind. You are who I thought you were!" Gokudera spent only seconds to register this before Yamamoto captures me into another passionate kiss.

Trying to pull away from the increasingly intense kiss, Yamamoto's prevents such actions by his hand shooting up and grabbing the collar of my school uniform. My wide eyes slowly begin to glaze over in bliss and turn into heavy lidded ones from the pleasure surging through me. I slightly moaned into the kiss and the baseball lover as he took this chance to slip his tongue past my soft pink lips into my wet cavern.

Yamamoto twirls his tongue around my own and earns a panted moan from within my lips. Sliding away from my tongue he explores the rest of my wet cavern and to his surprise and my own I did the same. Yamamoto quickly pulls away to my own disappointment but I didn't want the kiss to end just yet and I tried to follow Yamamoto's lips but to my further disappointment I couldn't keep up. A string of spit connected their lips and the memory of it.

Yamamoto looked at me intensely to search for the answer he longed for everyday and was surprised further to see my eyes half opened and glazed over in bliss. Suddenly I was yanked (Literally) out of my dream state and into the icy cold water that effectively woke me up. I opened my eyes to see that I ended up straddling Yamamoto's waist, sitting on his legs due to the cramp area of the bath tub. Now that I was completely aware of what had happened only moments ago I panicked. What the hell am I going to do now? Yamamoto just kissed me twice and the seconded time I kissed him back! That… was my first kiss? My first kiss was with a guy… and worst of all it was with THIS thing!

"What the hell Yamamoto. Why the hell did you pull me in here and k-kiss m-me?" I started to shudder either from the cold or because of how nervous I was right now. To my utter surprise and Yamamoto's enjoyment, he started to grope the front of my pants.

"What do you mean? It was a reward to my hero for saving my life. In all the stories the hero always gets a kiss from the person whom he saved. Plus I can't let the person who stole my first kiss get away without punishment."

By now there was a bulge tightening against my pants and I couldn't help let out little moans of pleasure. What is this feeling? Why am I getting so hot despite the cold water and what the hell is that bulge in my pants? Yamamoto started to stroke more roughly at the tightening bulge and I started to moaned loudly out of control. Why does this feel so good? Why can't I stop moaning out of pure pleasure?

"Yam-Yamoto? Ahhh~ what are you… ahhh, doing to me? Why does this feel soooo~ good? Ha ha ha." I asked while moaning and panting from Yamamoto's ministrations. The baseball lover lifted an eyebrow before a smile plastered itself on his face.

"Gok-u-der-a~! Do you really not know what I am doing to you?" Yamamoto halted his movements for me to respond but I shook my head with uncertainty. Yamamoto smiled at my uncertainty and embarrassment to my sheltered life. "I'm giving you a hand job in which I'm trying to make you cum after you got turned on by me touching your cock. It's like I'm masturbating for you." Yamamoto frowned when I didn't get a flustered but instead I stared at him innocently but confused.

"What's masturbating?" I asked seriously and innocently at the foreign term. Yamamoto had to suppress a grin from showing and made me more embarrassed about my lack of knowledge in this specific field.

"It's when you touch yourself after getting really horny. You pump your member to make yourself cum after getting turned on or in other words an erection." Yamamoto pleased with his simple explanation looks at me to see me still confused about something.

"What's an erection?" Now Yamamoto was getting annoyed at my lack of knowledge and I could tell. It wasn't my fault I was never taught about any of these things.

"Here let me show you instead. I was never a good teacher anyway." The baseball lover said as he unzipped the zipper to my uniform pants. Struggling to pull them down due to them being in the water, he yanked the harder and harder until the deed was done. Now in clear view (under the water of course) my erection stood up. I looked over to Yamamoto to just notice that his member was also erect which was weird in itself because it was too big to miss.

Yamamoto grabbing both of our lengths, he started to pump them with his hand. My head flew back as I screamed from the overwhelming pleasure it caused me. In the back of my mind I knew that it was wrong that what we were doing was wrong because they were both guys and that friends didn't do these sorts of things together. Frankly though I didn't care enough to stop.

Yamamoto started to pump even faster as he crashed his lips upon mine with intense pressure. I screamed and moaned even louder at the sudden change of paste and pleasure that came with it. Our tongues only danced with each other for a short while before Yamamoto pulled back and had to concentrate on one task due to his climax approaching.

"Takeshi! Ahhhh~ f-fa-ahhhh-ster! Faster Takeshi! Haa!" I cried as I started to thrust into Yamamoto's member and hand. Yamamoto let a little moan at the new friction and pumped even faster causing some water to splash. I bucked my hips wildly forward as my head snapped backwards before I released my seed into the water.

Yamamoto let go of his my own member as he started to pump just his. I stared with bliss filled eyes at his own and made him cum even faster than he usually did. Yamamoto leaned forward and whispered softly into my overly sensitive ears. "I love you."

Snapped out of my blissful state, I now stare with wide eyes. Now that I understood and I finally realize that I just made the stupidest mistake saving the baseball lover. Suddenly standing up I surprised Yamamoto with the sudden movement. I hurriedly climbed out of the bath and mad rushed out of the bathroom with my pants still at my knees and my member flying free. As I reached the stares I slipped and crashed down them due to the slipperiness of the floor from my being sopping wet.

Yamamoto arrived at the top of the steps with a towel around his waist. "Wait Gokudera! We need to talk. Don't run away after that!" Yamamoto screamed angrily after him but it was in vain. I quickly got up and dashed to around the corner to my bedroom. I quickly slammed the door after entering the safe zone and locked it before sinking to the ground with my back against the door.

With a maddening blush covering my face and my heart beating a million times per second I hugged myself for warmth in this ironically cold apartment. What the hell? How could I do that with the baseball lover when I'm in love with Tsuna? Does this mean that Yamamoto's in love with me? This has to be all a big joke so he can get closer with Tsuna while I'm still confused. He likes Tsuna too, not me!" I state trying to reassure myself. Then if this is the truth, why is my hearts still beating this fast?

* * *

><p><strong>Awww Gokudera is so innocent! Thanks for reading my fanfic! This is my first lemon scene soooo…. Yeah. This is also the first fanfic I've published. Please review! Helps me learn from my mistakes and lets me know how I'm doing. Thanks again for reading! <strong>


	2. Tsuna knew!

WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of these characters.

Gokudera's POV (Point of view) 1st person

Pounding erupted out of nowhere and startled me. "Gokudera! Please open this door right now! We need to talk. I don't want to talk to you through the door!" Yamamoto pleaded.

I'm not yet ready to face Yamamoto yet… He said he loved me? I don't get that! When has he ever hinted that? He always fights with me to be Juudaime's best friend! I-I can't like him cause I like Tsuna! He can't like me because HE likes Tsuna, right?

"Gokudera, please. I need to talk to you! I really want you to come out. I beg you! I'll answer all your questions!" Yamamoto begged as if his life depended on it. Why can't he just laugh and finally tell me that it was a joke?

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to talk to you right now! Hurry up and go change! The opening ceremony is going to start soon…" I say as I start to strip my soaking clothing. The baseball freak is really letting this joke go on for a long time. Finally I heard footsteps retreating into the distance.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath before I let out a huge sigh of relief. I might as well get ready and hope that I can escape to the opening ceremony and avoid Yamamoto as long as I can…

30 minutes later…

Hayato, you got this! You only have one chance so don't screw this up! I slowly placed my ear up against my bedroom door to listen to the outside for Yamamoto. I set my feet so that my right foot was forward and my left foot was back, ready to push off. I placed my right hand on the lock and my left one on the door knob.

Calm… down… In one swift movement, I unlocked the door and pulled it open, slamming in the wall behind it. I didn't even look to see if it was damaged but instead sprinted to the dorm entrance as if my life depended on it! (Well in a way it did)

So far so good. No sign of the baseball lover, yet… I grabbed the handle to the front door and found it was not locked. A wide grin appeared on my face as I deemed victory! I don't have to face Yamamoto just yet.

Upon opening the door and taking my first stride out the door, I feel an arm hook around my waist and yank me back into the dorm slamming the door shut behind him. In a swift motion, I was swept over a shoulder and carried towards Yamamoto's room. What the hell?

"Hey, put me down right now Yamamoto! I mean it! We're going to be late to the opening ceremony!" I scream as I pound my fist on his back and swing my legs to try to free myself from his iron grip. He ignored me and kept going towards the room with a fast stride. Roughly he slammed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. With one hand gripped my wrist over my hand, the other was placed under my chin. He sat on my waist, effectively making my struggle much harder.

"Oi! Yamamoto! Wha- mn!" He crashed his lips onto mine, conveniently shutting me up. At first I fought the urge to submit to the heat filled kiss, but the way he licked my lips to enter was the last straw! I opened my mouth to allow his entrance but Yamamoto pulled back only a little so his face was only a few inches from mine. A maddening blush devoured my face as I realized I actually enjoyed that and that I gave in to THIS idiot!

"You do understand when you allow someone to enter your mouth; it means you accept tem, right? So does that mean you return my feeling?" Yamamoto whispered in a husky voice.

"Wha-what do you m-mean? I just did that because I was caught up in the moment. Y-you do know you are the only person I've kissed so far so of course I acted that way. I already have someone I like anyway!" I shout, denying that I have any feelings for the baseball lover.

"Sigh… You mean Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with sad eyes. As if possible, my face got to an even brighter shade of red.

"Wha-WHAT? How the hell did you know?" I asked totally confused.

"Really? It was so obvious! You always stared at him and did everything you could to please him… Even Tsuna knows…" He said the last part as if he was hesitant to say anything at all. I abruptly sat up, bumping our heads together.

"Owww… Are you kidding? He… He knows? For how long?"

"Well pretty much since you've moved here. Tsuna was sort of freaked out at first because he wasn't sure he could return your feelings, not because you were gay. I reassured him that I would steal your heart away and that he wouldn't have to act awkward. Right after he started acting normal around you again."

"What? I'm gay? N-no I'm not! Tsuna was just special!" I shouted dumbfounded.

"What? You didn't realize you were gay? And was that a 'was' instead of a 'is'?" Yamamoto purred as he licked the shell of my ear.

"IS! I meant is! I defiantly still love Tsuna!" I shout as I push Yamamoto off of me and rush out of our dorm with a flustered face. What the hell was that? I love Tsuna, right?

Ceremony

"Hey Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted once he spotted me enter the stadium. Suddenly my face got red at the sight of my friend and crush. Why do I have to see Juudaime do soon?

"Hi Juudaime!" I greeted but my voice totally cracked. Crap, he totally noticed!

"Hm… haven't seen Yamamoto yet. By the way, who is your roommate?"

"Uh… actually it's the baseball lover himself. He was right behind me I think… he should be here soon." Speaking of the devil, he enters the stadium with his usual grin as if nothing happened. That idiot!

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto worried. He knew that if Yamamoto had the chance to be alone with Gokudera, he would surely jump him and confess his love to Gokudera. This worried Tsuna and he wanted to know every detail as of what happened since they were both in the same room.

"Hey Tsuna! Excited to start high school? Did Hayato tell you about how he saved my life?" Both Tsuna and I flinched at the sudden use of my first name. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto in question and this made me blush to think that Tsuna would suspect anything would happen.

Did Yamamoto really tell Tsuna that he liked me and that I liked Tsuna? Wasn't this supposed to be a long running joke that the baseball lover was over using? I mean he likes Tsuna too, right…?

"Uh… No, he didn't, what happened?" Tsuna asked slowly as if he didn't really want to know. Suddenly a question popped up in my mind that I'm surprised I didn't ask earlier.

"Wait, I never asked! Why the hell did you put the temperature at 150 degrees?" I asked as we made our way over to the bleachers. Tsuna looked alarmed and quickly looked over to Yamamoto.

"Uh… I get cold easy so I turned it up really high so it would warm up faster. I intended to turn it down when it got hot enough but then I fainted…" Yamamoto continued to tell the story to Tsuna.

How could he put a straight face when I'm standing right next to him! I can't even look at him! What should I do when we get back to the room? Will he jump me again? Can I even sleep tonight when I know Yamamoto wants to do weird things with me? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the baseball lover finish his story.

"… Gave me mouth to mouth! And the rest is history…" Yamamoto sped up the last line as if he didn't want to talk about what happened after that. A maddening blush over took my face at the memory of what happened.

Before Tsuna could even question what had happened afterward, a big boom erupted from the stadium entrance with a dusty cloud covering the damage. When it was almost cleared, you could just make out two shadowy figures…

Thanks you all so much for reading my fanfic! I really love all the review I got. So I would like to thank the people who review which are FinalVerse, animegirl457, and Hikaru-san! Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I hope everybody loves this chapter and I will update soon. Might take a while since I have school in a week and 2 books to read for school, oh well.


	3. Shy Hibari

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kateyo hitman reborn or any of the characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> _Before Tsuna could even question what had happened afterward, a big boom erupted from the stadium entrance with a dusty cloud covering the damage. When it was almost cleared, you could just make out two shadowy figures…_

**Tsuna's POV**

The mist slowly cleared, revealing the mysterious figures. One wore the school uniform jacket on his shoulders with straight black hair and is equipped with 2 steel tonfas. The other had messy purple hair and a long steel pole with a trident at the top.

Just when the last speck of dust was swept by the wind, they started to dance around each other with sparks flying through the air each time their weapons collided. Everyone watched in awe as the two continued to fight, unaware of the damage at the entrance. The door had fallen 10 feet away from the entrance from the two senpai plowing through the door.

I looked around frantically noticing an upper classmen staring at the duo with amusement in his eyes and a grin on his mouth. He had messy long blonde hair and had a huge awesome looking tattoo running down his arm. He seems nice enough so I'll ask him. I crawled over on the bench so I was kneeling next to the blond.

"Um… excuse me? I was wondering who those two people are?" I asked the blonde rather shyly, trying to decide if he was good or bad person to be around.

He turned to me as if I disturbed him and didn't see me crawling over to him. It took a minute for him to realize who I was talking about. His smile came back suddenly at the mention of the two people fighting at the gym entrance.

"The one with the trident is Mukuro Dokuro a 3rd year and the little cutie with the tonfas is Kyoya Hibari-chan a 2nd year." Senpai said in a smiling manner.

What the hell? Hibari-san cute? He's so scary! I definitely don't want to get on Hibari-san or Mukuro's bad side. I don't get this guy…

"So you a 1st year?" I nod. "What's your name? I'm Dino Cavallone. You can call me Dino or even senpai if you want. I'm a 3rd year by the way." Dino introduced.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but call me Tsuna. Nice to meet you Dino-senpai!" I bowed my head in quiet respect.

"Here, why don't I introduce you to my good friend Kyoya-chan? Let's go, Tsuna! "Dino said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the bleachers and through the crowd of people that assembled to watch the fight.

Where are Yamamoto and Gokudera when I need them most? If we go down there now, we will surely be dragged into the fight! As if I could tell the future, a hand catches my own, yanking Dino and I backwards, almost causing us to fall down.

"Where the hell are you taking Juudaime?" Gokudera shouts as he attempts to pull me closer to him. Dino let's go of my hand and puts both hand in the air as if to surrender.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to introduce my new friend Tsuna to my other friend Kyoya-chan. Didn't know he was already taken. Don't worry; I wasn't going to make my move… yet." He added the last word as if was an afterthought.

In union, Gokudera and I blushed. How could Dino-Senpai think that! We blushing probably made him think that we are dating even more! And what did he mean when he said that he hadn't made his move?

"Juudaime and I aren't g-going out. Just friends! Right, Tsuna?" Gokudera looking guiltier then needed. He had a wild blush spread across his face and he scratched his cheek with his pointer finger nervously.

"Yeah, of course not." I said rather calmly. I don't want Dino having any weird assumptions.

Hands suddenly come from behind Gokudera, grabbing his chest in a tight embrace, causing me to let go of his hand. Yamamoto placed his chin on the blushing Gokudera's shoulder as he talked, "Yeah of course they aren't dating because Hayoto and I are in a relationship starting today. Right, Hayoto?" Dino looked at the trio very confused. Who's dating who?

Dino took the chance to once again grab Tsuna's hand and lead him away from the pair towards the duo that was fighting. Ahhh! Thanks for your help guys! I don't want to die! Once we got to the front of the crowd though, Dino stopped and waited, looking at Hibari-san the whole time. I wonder if they are dating or if Dino-san has a crush on him. Then I realized he was still holding my hand and a mad blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Um… Dino-senpai? I was wondering if you liked Hibari-san or something. You always look at him with a smile…" I asked him nervously.

He just smiled. "Most people think that in this school but I don't really like Kyoya-chan that way. He's just a good friend that I find his temper very cute and amusing. He's actually quite shy." Dino said with a small laugh. I can't see any of those words describing Hibari-san at all but I don't really know him.

Suddenly the fighting stopped. Hibari looked around as if he just noticed where he was and that the whole student body was watching their fight. A light blush dusted his face for only a moment or two (very short) before it was covered by his bangs. He played nervously with hair, twisting the strand between his fingers. Mukuro saw this and a small smile erupted from his face. In a quick movement, Mukuro darted from the scene. Hibari saw this and started to chase after him with tonfas reading. I almost thought I saw a relieved expression spread itself on his face. Almost…

"Aw. He got away from us. Oh well, I'll have to introduce you guys another time. Let's use this time to go somewhere else. I'll show you a tour of the campus here." Dino-Senpai suggested.

"Uh… sure, but what about Gokudera and Yamamoto?" I asked and then looked back at the duo. Gokudera was blushing madly and yelling at Yamamoto for something. I better let them work out whatever they have to work out. "Oh, never mind. Yeah I guess it would be fine." I concluded.

Dino tightened the grip of our still connected hands and dragged me along outside of the gym. I wonder if he was kidding about the move thing he was talking about earlier. I'm sure it was just a joke to fluster Gokudera and me… maybe.

**Gokudera's POV**

"Yamamoto, get the hell off me! People are going to really think we are dating!" I yell at the stupid baseball lover. Just as I screamed this, I see Tsuna and the blonde start to walk away. Wait! Where the hell is he dragging Tsuna and why the hell is he still holding Tsuna's hand? Before I could even step a few feet away, Yamamoto took me into another embrace from behind.

"Don't try to run away again, okay? I still don't like the answer you gave me this morning. Let's go back to our room so we can talk some more, ne?" Yamamoto whispered into my ear with hot air blowing in my ear with each word. Damn him!

Although, I can't really avoid the issue any more. I better just go with him and out right reject him. But if I go back to the room he will attack me instead of talking to me and we'll just end up like this again…

"Okay but you have to promise not to do anything."

"Whatever you say Hay-o-to~" he whispered into my ear, flirting.

This is going to be a long exhausting year…

**Hibari's POV **

Where the hell did that asshole go? I'm going to kill him for bring me into the gym when the opening ceremony was going on. I know he did that just because he wants to see me blush. He loves it when I do that gosh damn nervous habit of playing with my hair. He's such a fucking sadist!

In the corner of my eyes, I see Mukuro running into the school. I quickly follow, not ready to give the chase up just yet. Although I have a feeling Mukuro is planning something malicious if I follow him. Whatever, I'm still pissed at him.

Walking down the halls of the school I'll be going to for a second time starting in a week, I don't see the sadist. Where the hell could he have gon- Suddenly I am pulled to the side with a hand gripping my wrist, into a classroom. Mukuro slammed the door shut and then slammed me into it with my hands held above my head by the wrists. He crashed our lips together for a heated kiss.

"Mn!" he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hurriedly gave it to him despite me being mad at him only moments ago. Our tongues glide around each other before he started to explore my wet cavern. I tried really hard not to give in to the fucking bastard but that was hard because this guy was a fucking good kisser. I let out a little moan as he started to nip and suck on my tongue. Mukuro drew back only an inch away. I could feel his breath on my lips as we both panted from the passionate kiss. I knew this bastard was planning something when I followed him!

"You were so cute when you were so nervous when everyone was watching us fight. I think more people noticed how cute you look when you blush. I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you more, Kyo-chan~." Mukuro purred into my ear. Before I could retort back, he started to rub the front of my pants with his knee. Gliding up under my shirt, his fingers tweaked my hard nipples.

"Ahhh ha ha~. Mukuro~ D-don't play with meeee~" I moaned as his movements got faster and harder. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes shut, my climax coming soon. "Mukuro~! I-I'm going to come!" I yell as I climax. I lean forward, gladly taking in the comfort and heat of Mukuro's body as we sit cuddling together.

"You're a lot more honest today then usual. Did you miss me over the break?" Mukuro asked in a soft, playful voice. I buried my face further into his chest to hide my blush and my small smile. I did miss him a little… "I'll take that as a yes. By the way, I have my own room since I'm a 3rd year and almost all of us get our own rooms. That means you can come over every night." Mukuro suggested in a playful tone.

I snapped my head up to glare at my purple haired lover. He's such an idiot! I got up, not actually wanting to leave the warmth just yet but certain someone always has to ruin the moment, and marched out of the classroom. I'm going to kill that asshole one day!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my fanfic everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed my story, they really motivate me! So special thanks to the following people: (including the people who reviewed in the 1st chapter.) Hikaru-san, FinalVerse, animegirl457, and DevilishBea (sorry wrong guess on the pair)<strong>

**Thanks for the people who review for my 1st and 2nd chapters, it's good to know that you guys are still reading my story and to know what you guys think! I hope to update soon! Stupid summer reading!**


	4. A Slap, A Confession, and A Tree!

Warning: Yaoi (BOYxBOY)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any on the characters.

**Gokudera's POV**

"Why the hell do we have to sit like this? I'm pretty sure this qualifies as 'trying something'!" I shout as we sat down in our positions.

"What do you mean Hayato? It's to make sure you don't run away from me when we get deep into the conversation. I finally have you calm enough for you to talk to me. I'm not letting you escape." Yamamoto said with his usual stupid grin.

Yamamoto lay on his bed, me with my hands on either side of his head on the bed while he held onto them. I straddled his stomach as our faces were only as far away as my arm's length. A light blush formed on my face as he stared directly at me.

"Plus it looks like Gokudera-kun pushed me down!" Yamamoto said with the grin still plastered on his face. Suddenly I tried to spring up but Yamamoto enforced an iron grip on my arms. My butt stuck up in the air as I was bending down due to my hands being glued to Yamamoto's bed. Yamamoto hurriedly hugged the back of my legs with his legs, causing me to fall on top of him.

I opened my eyes to see lust filled, chocolate eyes staring back at me. I could feel myself being swept into the currents of his beautiful eyes. With have lidded eyes, I slowly lowered my lips towards Yamamoto's own. Before I could stop myself, our lips hurriedly collided.

Our lips pursued each other's own with a mad rush as if it were the last few seconds of our lives. Yamamoto's tongue slide across my lip, asking for entrance. Without even thinking about the consequences, I opened my lips slightly before Yamamoto invaded my mouth.

His tongue swirled around mine, causing my senses to slowly fade. We danced around each other's mouth for what seemed forever before we drew apart only an inch. We panted heavily, tickling each other's lips. I leaned down once again, not wanting to stop our make out session. Right when our lips barely touched, I was brought back to reality when Yamamoto switched our positions.

"Wait, Yamamoto! Let's stop no-mn!" Yamamoto quickly connected our lips, him entering my mouth without even asking for entrance. I totally lost control at that point. I slowly reached forward with my hand and laced my hands through his dark locks. Yamamoto snapped back his head and looked at me with wide eyes and I stared back with the same surprise. What the hell was that?

Without letting me resist or reply, he attached his mouth to my neck. With a hard suck, I let out a loud cry. He continued to nip, suck, and lick; whatever he could do to make me scream out louder in pleasure. My eyes half shut looked up at the baseball lover in complete bliss. How could this feel so good with a guy? No, more so, how could if feel so good with Yamamoto?

Without farther hesitation, Yamamoto started to cup the now tightening bulge in my pants. With my control already gone, I snap my head back with blissful moans and screams erupting from my mouth. I rocked my erection in his waiting palm but he held down my hips with both hands. I let out a whimper with his hand gone from my lower area.

In one swift movement, he unzipped my pants and yanked them along with my boxers to my ankles. When the cold air hit my throbbing member, I let out a small moan. I lay on my back, knees in the air, legs spread out and Yamamoto's breathe teasing my hard erection. With one hard lick, I let out the hardest moan I could ever mange. So I thought…

"Hgn!... ha ha ha, p-please Yama-Ahhhh-moto." Was that a plea to stop or to hurry? Oh shit… Yamamoto engulfed my member in his mouth. His tongue teased the tip, swirling around it. Yamamoto then deep throats it, moving back and forth hurriedly. Screams and moans filled the bedroom with my climax now approaching me.

Yamamoto's hand glided up my shirt and with one tweak of my nipple, I came in his mouth while moaning his name. Yamamoto swallowed all of it and licked his lips. "Hayato… touch me too." He panted as he picked up my hand and placed it on his now visible bulge.

I suddenly freaked out as I realized I had accepted Yamamoto and I really enjoyed it… I yanked my hand back quickly and pushed Yamamoto off of me with my feet. He flew back onto the floor as I got up off his bed. I struggled getting my pants on because my legs were wobbly from the intense pleasure moments ago but none the less I did get them up. I then attempted to make a run for the door.

Yamamoto abruptly wrapped his arms around my chest from behind, his forehead resting on my shoulder. "Wait…Hayato. I really love you. Please believe me…" Yamamoto begged in the saddest voice I've ever heard this usually happy go lucky guy. He turned me around in a half circle so I was now facing him and he was closing in on my lips with his own.

"SLAP!" It echoed through the room as Yamamoto looked to the side in utter shock. He slowly turned to me with his hand raise to the red patch on his cheek. All he could do was look at me with surprise.

"Don't you get it? I do believe that you love me but does that mean I have to love you back? I already told you that I love Tsuna! So are you saying it's okay to force the person you love to love you back?" I asked with anger in my voice.

His hands withdrew from my wrists as he looked down with obvious hurt in his eyes and a sad smile plastered on his face. "Ha… Yeah you're right…My bad. I'm sorry, Gokudera…" Yamamoto whispered. I took the chance to leave the bedroom and head to my own.

Why do I feel like that was wrong? Why do I feel so hurt to see him like that? Why am I crying? I don't get any of it…

**Tsuna's POV**

"Thank you for the tour, Dino-Senpai!" I yelled while bowing to him. For the last 2 hours, Dino-Senpai has been leading me around the campus and giving me detail explanations about every sight around we visited. Now we are at the 3rd year's dorms, so I'm guessing we'll be parting ways.

"No problem Tsuna. Do you want to go up to my room? We could get to know each other more." Dion-Sempai suggested. My mind automatically hit the gutter as what he said earlier reentered my mind.

"Um… That's okay. I wouldn't want to interrupt you getting to know your new roommate." I said with a nervous laugh. I really don't want to be rude… but what he said before about not making his move yet REALLY bothers me. But then again he was probably just joking.

"Don't worry; I don't have any roommates this year because most of the 3rd years don't have them. Our building is the biggest out of the dorms. So now that's all cleared up with, let's get going." Dino said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building.

I went up to the check in desk since I think I have to sign in if my dorm isn't in this building. I should probably put down that I'm just staying for 2 hours. It's already 7 so that's a reasonable time to go back. I wonder who my roommate is… Hopefully it's someone I can handle.

"Um. Excuse me but you should probably put that you are going to stay the whole night. There is a huge storm coming this way. You really don't have enough time to go back if you wanted too." A student with long white hair said. He was with a guy with Hibari's hair but had tons of scars on his face. They looked really scary!

"Squalo! Xanxus! Nice to see you. This is our new kohai, Tsuna. Isn't he just a little cutie?" Dino exclaimed.

They both looked at me with intense eyes. With a little shrug, they both said at the same time, "Sure." They stared at each other death glaring eyes. Do they get along or not?

"Do you guys share a room again this year? If you did, this would be the 3rd year, right? You guys should stop requesting each other if you guys don't want to see each other." Dino-Senpai said with laughter in his voice. A mad blush spread itself across Squalo's face before he grabbed a fistful of Dino's clothes in his hand.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bastard. We never requested each other to be in the same room. The school thinks it's funny to put us together tis all. Right, Xanxus?" Squalo asked the dark hair man.

"Nope, Dino's right." Was all Xanxus said for Squalo's mad blush to reappear and for him to let go of Dino and stomp away. Xanxus grinned and let out a small laugh before following his friend.

"Um, Dino-Sempai, is it okay for me to stay here tonight and a=what's the deal with those two?" I said when I noticed he was staring after the pair.

"Yeah that's fine. I was actually going to ask you that before but I thought that would be pushing it since we just met but I guess this works out perfectly. Oh and those two are dating. They won't admit it but you can easily tell." He said as we started walking down the hallway. We walked only a few yards before we arrived at his door. It read '41- Dino Cavallone' on the door.

With a quick swipe, Dino picked me up bride style after opening the door only a crack. He shut the door with his foot and carried me all the way to his king size bed where he threw me on it. "Wait, Dino-Senpai. What are you doing?" I panicked when he climbed on the bed over me and grabbed my hands with his. He put them over my head roughly when he looked down at me with a blushing face.

"I-I'm going to make love with you. I l-love you Tsuna!" Dino-Senpai stuttered with a flustered expression.

**Hibari's POV**

"Mn!" Mukuro smashed his lips on mine, making them really chapped. He licked all around in my mouth as his fingers went back and forth in me. He repeatedly hit that one spot, making me feel like I was the closest I could have been to heaven alive. I rocked my hips faster and faster into his fingers knowing that my climax was near. Without warning, he started to stroke my member roughly. With and ear breaking scream, I came.

I lay on Mukuro's bed, panting harshly. It felt too good to be real. Mukuro lifted my legs and sat between them. I could feel his rock hard tip stabbing at my entrance. With a single push, he entered me. "M-Mukuro. Don't move yet. If you do I think I'll die. Just stay still-Aaahhhh ha!" Mukuro pushed in deeper every time he invaded me. He already knew where my good spot was so he repeatedly jammed me there.

I felt my vision go hazy each time he pushed in. He was so deep! "Mukurooo! You, you bastard! Ahhh!" He grabbed my back and pulled me into his lap. My head flew back at the intense pleasure I was feeling from the repeating pattern of Mukuro's hard length pounding and pounding deeper in me. "More! Do it more, Senpai!" With one more thrust, I came, tightening around Mukuro, making him come only seconds later.

We lay there for what seemed for only seconds but when I looked at the clock, 30 minutes had already pasted. It's 8 o'clock. I should probably get going. I need to meet my new roommate. Without even saying anything, I got up and started to dress.

"Hey you could stay here for tonight. Plus there's a huge storm billowing outside. It would be safer just to stay here." Mukuro said with a seducing tone. A shiver ran down my back at the suggestion.

"I would rather die than be seen leaving your room." I spat. I quickly walked out of his room and through his dorm room. Right when I opened the door to the outside, I was hit with the raging winds and piercing rain drops. I forced myself to keep walking, despite the sting of all the rain drops. I swear I'm bleeding because of them.

A flash of lightning slashed through the sky followed by an ear piercing boom. It shook the life out of me as is knocked me to the ground and the wind dragged me a few feet backwards. At that moment I was scared. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and I could barely hear anything above the rain and winds. I'm totally fucked was all I could think before another thunder bolt sounded and a defeating crack echoed through the sound barrier.

Before I could even get to my knees, an inhumanly forced pushed against my back and slammed be back into the ground. I could feel all the bones from my ribs to my toes shatter into dust. A large spray of blood flew from my mouth, causing me to choke and lose my breath. My eyes stared at my hand that lay in front of me, I tried to move my fingers but found it completely numb.

I couldn't feel anything on my body. I couldn't even feel the rain drops on my skin anymore. Panic rose up in me at the thought of me dying but it soon enough subsided. Why should I be sad? My life was a fucking waste. No one will come to my rescue, not even Mukuro. My eyes were slowly closing, probably for the last time. I am going to die alone, under a fucking tree with all my limbs crushed. What a stupid way to go…

I should have listened to him… I should have stayed with him… I should have been nicer to him… I should have said 'I love you' to him at least once. I was wrong. I rather have been seen with him then die right now. I wouldn't mind being him his arms right now. Tears flowed down my cheeks not because I was going to die, but rather because I was never going to see my Mukuro again. I'll just pretend I'm in his arms right now, going to bed. "I love you, Mukuro."

OMG! NOOOO HIBARI! Sorry for the 3 time cliff hanger, but what can I say. I mean. I'm sooooo sorry for how late this chapter is, with my first year of high school and being in field hockey. I just didn't have any time. I would love if you reviewed this chapter please! Oh and special thanks to the people who reviewed all my previous chapters: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san. Sorry if I missed any! BTW, thanks for reading! Hopefully my next chapter will be put up sooner than this one!


	5. The Need To Be Loved

**Yamamoto's POV**

I fell to my knees the moment I heard Gokudera's door close. The tears rapidly flowed down my cheeks at the thought of what just happened; they wouldn't stop… I-I forced Gokudera… And now he hates me… What should I do? I quickly dialed Tsuna's number but it went right to voice mail.

I fell on my side, staring at my closed door, half hoping that he would come back and said he was kidding. I'm so cruel. Of course he wouldn't come back to a guy who forced his love on him even though I knew he already liked Tsuna. I should probably just leave him and Tsuna alone and go to a different dorm. I know Tsuna doesn't like Gokudera that way but I'm pretty sure Gokudera can act as a friend for the rest of his life.

Why did I have to tell him I liked him? Why did I have to kiss him when all he was trying to do was save my life? The cold floor suddenly seemed colder than before as I lay there with tears blurring my vision. I slowly got up and walked over to my bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around me. I stared at my bedroom door for the next half hour; it was 7:30 now.

Slowly I placed my bare feet against the below freezing ground and opened my bedroom door. I walked only feet before I was standing in front of Gokudera's door. I knock; No answer. "Gokudera… I'm sorry. I'm just letting you know that I'll leave you alone forever and you won't have to deal with me. I'm really sorry… Gokudera?" I placed my hand on the knob and found it unlocked. I opened it to find no one was in here.

Panic flashed across my face as I searched his bedroom before finding a letter. It read: Yamamoto, I'm sorry for slapping you and saying all that stuff I didn't mean. I'm at Shamal's place so don't worry. He's the school doctor. I'll see you in the morning so don't do anything stupid. –Hayato.With shaky hands, I hugged the paper close to my chest with the tears reemerging from my eyes.

H-He didn't mean it? He said he'll see me tomorrow so does that mean he doesn't hate me? Now that I remember, he did kiss me and ruffle my hair. So does that mean he has feelings for me deep down inside of him? I quickly folded the paper and put it in my pocket before running out the door and quickly putting my sandals on.

Half way out the door and a thought crossed my mind. Who was Shamal again? He was Gokudera's home doctor, right? Well this is Gokudera's dad school so I guess he would also come here. But if I remember correctly, I did meet him one time. I… remember… Gokudera being very… Clingy and Shamal smiling back at him… I think he also told me to back off because… Gokudera was his? SHIT!

I broke out in a mad dash toward the teacher's building. I didn't even notice the dark cloud's looming in the sky. Once I walked into the building, I walked fast down the hall, searching each name tag for his name. Upon arriving at his door, I knocked rapidly. I then waited until I heard a click and the door was opened.

Dr. Shamal looked down at me and as soon as he realized who I was, frowned. Gokudera probably told him everything. Crap. "I'm looking for Gokudera. He left a note saying that he would be here…" I said with a soft tone.

"Yeah, you're Yamamoto, right? Come in, Hayato is sleeping at the moment. So we can talk." Dr. Shamal said as he motioned me in the room. Gokudera laid on the couch with a blanket on top of him and a pillow in a tight bear hug between his arms. Around his eyes were red; He had been crying.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did Gokudera tell you?" I asked with my eyes on the ground and worry written all over my face.

"He said that he was really confused. Don't worry; he obviously has fallen deep in love with you in a couple of hours. I actually thought he had a crush on you before, always talking about an idiot baseball lover. He said had a crush on Tsuna but I think he was mixing love and loyalty together. He said he wished he could take back everything back he said and the slap he gave you. I'm only telling you this because I can't win against you but if you ever make him cry again, I'm not giving him back a second time."

I stared up at him with tearful eyes. I can't believe what I just heard. Gokudera loves me back? But why was Gokudera crying? He was the one that rejected me… "Only one more thing, why was Gokudera crying? He rejected me."

"He told me that he cried because it seemed as if you gave up on him once you called him Gokudera instead of Hayato. Don't ever call him Gokudera again. The look in his face when he told me that was a look of someone who lost the most important person in their life." Shamal looked over to Hayoto, clearly worried for him.

I walked over to the couch and placed my hand on his forehead and traced my fingers down the side of his face. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Halfway down my second stroke, his storm gray eyes open. He stared at me for a long moment before he started to cry. I looked at Shamal, hoping that this does not count as the next time he cries thing. I hurriedly grab his hand and led him out of the teacher's dorm.

Right when the dorm door closed, I crashed my lips onto his, not waiting for a rejection. I am never letting go of Hayato ever again. I sweep Hayoto into my arms and quickly carry him over to my bed where I gently set him down. He didn't even fight a single step there. Before I could say a single word to him, he did.

"Yamamoto! I'm so sorry I said all those mean things to you and for slapping you. I didn't mean any of them. I can't say I'm completely in love with you but I know I like you more than just a friend… Please go out with me!" Hayato confessed. A crimson blush spread itself on both of our faces. I can't believe he just said that!

"Hayoto… Of course." I said as I climbed into the bed and over him. The blush deepened a farther red and I leaned down to kiss him. Our lips brushed each other's softly. "I love you, Hayato." I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his body as his back was against my belly. We lay on my bed before the both of us fell into a deep sleep. But what I didn't hear was a small whisper from Hayato saying 3 important words.

**Tsuna's POV**

_Recap: "I-I'm going to make love with you. I l-love you Tsuna!" Dino-Senpai stuttered with a flustered expression._

WHAT? Dino loves me? But we just met! Before I could process the new information, he crashed his lips onto mine. MY FIRST KISS! I was so surprised that I opened my mouth to gasp when he filled my mouth with his tongue. My eyes suddenly glazed over with lust as Dino-Senpai continued to ravage my mouth with his tongue. I could feel my pants tightening as the intense kissing went on. For the first time, we finally separated.

"Dino-Senpai… Please hurry. I can't take it anymore." I begged as the bulge in my pants became too much. What the hell? I should be protesting! Without hesitation, he unzipped my pants and brought them down to my ankles.

A hard lick to my member made me lose control. My head flew back as he deep throated my erection over and over again. I rocked my hips forward, meeting his mouth with every thrust. "Ahhaahh! Dino, I think I'm going to come!" I shoat, my eyes closed tight. Without warning, Dion entered a lube covered digit into my entrance. I then came, white flashing across my vision. Dino didn't wait to keep thrusting his fingers into my hole.

"Senpai, wait! I can't. It's too much!" I shout out in pleasure. He continued to jam his fingers over and over again in that one good spot. I feel like I'm going to cum again! Before I could, he withdrew his fingers and I could feel something hard and big poking at my entrance. I look down to see Dino's huge dick. It was probably the same size as my forearm.

He slowly pushed his way into me all the way to the hilt. It really hurt… He is so big! Tears collected at the edge of my eyes from the pain. Before I could complain about it, he started to stroke my cock up and down fast and rough. The pain quickly subsided as intense pleasure took over. My insides started to go numb and tingle as he pounded my repeatedly. I only lasted a few more thrusts before I came a second time.

That night, Dino did it again and again until morning. He only came twice while I came at least 20 times. When he finally came the second time inside of me, I fainted from too much pleasure and fell asleep in his arms.

The Next Morning

**Mukuro's POV**

I wonder if Kyoya got back alright. It was a super bad storm last night and what the hell with that snotty comment about not wanting to be seen with me! He had the nerve to say that and leave!

"Aahhhhhhh!" I heard a many girly voices scream from around the corner. I ran over there to see what the hell made high school guys scream like that. All I saw was a huge tree and 3 guys throwing up. Suddenly everyone on the other side of the tree screamed, throws up, fainted or closed their eyes in horror. Apparently a lot of people were walking past this tree and 8 o'clock in the morning. I went to the other side of the tree to see what was there and I was not prepared for what was there.

There, lying under the giant tree was my boyfriend, Kyoya Hibari. A huge pile of blood lay around him; more than half of his body crushed under the tree and his skin the color of snow. I fell to the ground next to him, the tears already streaming down my cheeks. He must have been here for 12 hours since the distance from my dorm and here is really short. I placed the back of my hand on his cheek to feel it ice cold. He was no doubt… de-dead…

I let out a defeating cry as I looked at his body. HE IS NOT DEAD! I grab his freezing hand in my and I cried my soul out. I don't give a damn who is watching right now. I let it go for a moment to try to lift the huge tree but couldn't help notice that his hand fell straight the ground, dead.

"Kyoyaaaa! Don't die! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I cried as I lifted the bark off the ground only half a foot before I threw it only inches away from what was supposed to be Kyoya's foot. I myself threw up at the sight of his broken body. There were bone pieces sticky out all over his body. He had no shape from the waist down.

I grabbed the body in my arms and placed my forehead on his, waiting for those black orbs to open and stare back at me. They didn't. I place my ear to his chest to see if I could hear a heartbeat. I didn't. I placed my finger under his nose to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. The tears flowing down my cheeks didn't stop nor the screams I made.

I didn't even resist when they pulled us apart, the doctors trying their best to put life back into his body. It was useless. He was already dead. I will never see him again. I wish I could have said 'I love you', at least once.

"Clear…Clear…..*cough*" Everyone looked around to see where the cough came from and everyones eyes landed on the same body. Hibari's black orbs, sure enough opened once again. The tears found their way to my face once again as I fought my way up to Kyoya.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya! I thought you died! I love you, don't die again!" I shouted on the top of my lungs, not wanting him not to hear him. Not wanting him not to know that I love him. Please God, let him live!

"Mukuro… I…lo…love…you…t…too." Hibari said before they shut the trucks door and took him away from me to a hospital.

"Nooooooo! I need to be with him you basters! Let me go with him!" I shout as I struggle against the police. Why won't they listen to me! I looked around to see everyone in shock, either from our confessions or Kyoya coming back to life. I choose both.

"Kid, calm down. We'll take you there but you need to control yourself. You couldn't ride in the truck because there wasn't enough room in there. Don't worry, you'll see you beloved one soon enough. If he could survive hours of being crushed under a tree, then I'm sure he's fine now." The police women said with a warm smile.

At that moment, I cried with a huge smile on my face at the thought of Kyoya being alive. I will always treasure him for the rest of my life. I got in the police car, unaware of all the whispers of the students.

Wow, I stayed up the whole night up writing this. It's already 6 in the morning! Please review and comment! Again thanks for the people who do review: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san and 0o0-ciel-0o0. Really tired! ZZZZZZ


	6. Officially Dating

**Hibari's POV**

Why is it so cold? Why is it so dark? Why am I alone? Only darkness surrounded me and I became scared. I'm dead right? There's no light so I'm going to Hell, not Heaven? I-I don't want to die, at least not now. I'm supposed to die protecting something special to me, not some fucking tree falling on me! That's just not Hibari Kyoya!

Without warning, a faint white flash appeared in the distance. I could almost make out faint voices but I couldn't tell who they belonged to or what they were saying. Another flash of white covered my vision, this one blinding me and bringing me back to the world with a jolt. I made a coughing noise out of utter shock of me reentering the world. Everyone seemed to notice me right away.

My black orbs locked onto his purple ones. To my utter shock, they were filled with flooding tears and disbelief. Mukuro… Was crying… For me? He desperately grasped my hand as he couldn't control his heart breaking sobs that wetted his face. I'm not dead yet, I thought.

"K-Kyo-Kyoya! I thought you died! I love you, don't die again!" Mukuro shouted from the top of his lungs as if I was not only a foot away. If I wasn't half dead at the moment, I would have blushed the color of a tomato. Instead I felt my eye lids becoming heavy again and I just remembered that I wanted to tell him those 3 words to him before I died, too.

"Mukuro… I…lo…love…you…t…too." I just managed to say that when I found my eyes could no longer stay open and when the doors closed, separating us forever. I could probably die now. I said what I wanted to say and I even heard him say it to me. I'm not in pain but I could still see and what I saw was a half crushed Kyoya. I will close my eyes and never wake up… I can accept that. I will die knowing that my love was returned…

**Tsuna's POV**

My sleepy eyes opened just slightly to see a sleeping Dino's face in mine. His arms were warped around my torso, hugging me to his body. A sudden realization came to me. I-I did i-it… with Dino-Senpai? I just met the guy too! Crap! Whatdoido?

A sudden shift form Dino made my body go stiff. "Good morning…" Dino whispered before also realizing the situation. He bolted up so he was on his knees, now showing all his nakedness to me. He bowed his head to hide his flustered face as he shouted; "I'm so sorry Tsuna-chan! I-I didn't mean to rape you… I just couldn't control myself…" He looked up with teary eyes and red dusted cheeks. His lips were tightly shut in a frown as if only to keep back his oncoming sobs.

"I-it's okay. It really wasn't rape if I felt good too. I mean, I came 10 times as much as you did…" I said hesitantly. I looked up to see a shocked Dino. He reached up with his hand and lightly touched my cheek. I instinctively back away from his touch, not used to it yet. He automatically looked down with sad eyes even if he wore a smile.

"Yeah I guess it did feel good but that doesn't change the fact that I forced you. I know you think this as a mistake and wished you weren't here right now. Don't worry; I will never talk to you again. I'll take my leave so you can use my shower and leave when you feel like. I'll be back in a few hours so leave before then, if you don't, I won't be able to control myself." Dino-Senpai said this all as he got changed and headed for the door.

I watched in horror as he left me here… S-stop running away! Take responsibility! I never said it was a mistake! I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face, not any hint of stopping. I-I'll wait for him! I don't care if he will rape me again; I want to be with Dino. He can't do this… Dino you baka!

"Dino, I love you. Come back soon…" I cried, not seeing the crack in the door. Dino reemerged from the door way, with a crimson blush plastered on his face and tears at the edge of his eyes. I-I can't believe he heard that! No… This is better, right? Now I don't have to tell him again. Dino-Senpai placed his knee on the bed, grabbing both of my hands in his. His lips ghost over mine and he pulls my hand to the place over his heart. All I feel is a heartbeat that is beating 100 miles per hour. Is that mine or Dino's?

"Do you feel that, Tsuna? I'm really nervous because I don't want you to ever take back those words. Please say them one more time… Please, Tsuna." Dino whispers as he licked the shell of my ear. I shakily warp my arms around Dino-Senpai, leaving him stunned. I close that last inch and connect our waiting lips. We softly kiss each other at first but starts to get more heated by the second. His tongue glides over my chapped lips to ask for entrance. I open only wide enough to allow entrance; he dances with mine, teasing it over and over again. We pulled back to look at each other's faces.

"I love you, Dino. I love you I love you I love you…" I repeat over and over again while I burry my face into his chest and squeeze him tight, not letting him go. I wish I could stay like this forever with Dino-senpai…

**Gokudera's POV**

My eyes started to open with light rays coming in from my window, blinding me. Ah… I feel so warm with Yamamoto's body… pressed against… mine… WTF? My body goes rigid at the thought of him sleeping against me in the same bed. His arms were wrapped around my torso while my face was in his chest. Luckily we were still wearing clothes so that's good…

The sudden realization hit me 100 miles per hour as I remembered my confession from last night. Even if I wanted to take it back, I couldn't. Yamamoto wouldn't let me. Do I want to take it back is the question though… I could give it a try…

"Gokudera? You awake?" Yamamoto whispered in a lazy tone; probably from waking up. A heated blush dusted itself on my cheeks as I look up in those warm brown eyes. He's so cute when he just wakes up! His hair is all messy and his eyes half closed from being sleepy. I mean, what the hell am I saying?

I nod and in return he gives a little peck on the lips and the pulls back and says "Good morning." My small blush turns into a raging fire as I have a mental break in my head. How am I supposed to react to that? I've never dated someone so I have no clue if I should kiss him back or not. Will he get mad if I don't kiss him back?

With my mad blush still spread on my face, I leaned in and peck him on the lips. "M-morning." I stutter with nervousness in my voice. He stared back at me with wide eyes and I could see the hint of tears at the edges of his eyes. Oh crap, did I do the wrong thing? I was proven wrong when he hugged me tighter in his chest and then flipped so I was on my back while he straddled my waist.

Quickly he moved his tongue along my jaw line and slightly nipped and sucked down my neck, leaving his mark. I let a quiet moan out despite all my effort to keep it in. He started to unbutton my school shirt and after every button, he left a new mark on my skin. How the hell am I supposed to go out in public after this? After the last button was undone, he retraced and stopped on my nipple. His hot breath teased it while the want of him to touch me more grew.

"St-stop teasing me, Y-yamamoto… ha ha. Ahhhhhaa" I suddenly scream out as he gives a large suck on my nipple. With his left hand, he tweaked my abandoned right nipple and that only made me moan louder. I swear people could probably hear us in the room next door even if it was far away due to the dorm rooms being so large. Without even me noticing, he unzipped my pants and pulled them down with my boxers.

The harsh cold air hit it hard and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. His mouth once again trailed down my torso, my hips bucking up when he reached my navel. Now I could feel his hot breath hover over my hard member, waiting for it to be released from the achiness. By now, the precum was spilling out of the slit, making my whole length wet. With a long stroke, he licked from the shaft to the tip.

My head flew back at this overwhelming pleasure as he started to lick the tip. I curl my toes tightly and couldn't hold back the moan as I bucked my hips, plunging my member into his mouth. Yamamoto quickly held down my hips as he resumed licking the tip. Right when I thought the torture would never end, he swallowed my whole length into his mouth and sucked.

I let out an earth shattering scream as I came into his mouth, not ready for the intense pleasure. There was a single stream on cum going down his chin as I stared at him with blissful eyes. A sudden pain from my lower areas caused me to sit up to see 2 of Yamamoto's fingers disappeared in… my… omg.

"W-What are you doing?" I yell as he started to stretch my hole out when a third one was added. The pain grew more but slowly grew less as I adjusted to it. Suddenly out of nowhere he took his fingers out and I could now feel something big and hard probe my entrance. Panics struck when I realized what it was and finally realize what I was doing with Yamamoto. "W-wait!" I scream with tears at the corner of my eyes.

Yamamoto stared at me in shock as my body started to shake. His eyes become gentle as he caresses my cheek with his palm while his forehead rests on mine. "I'm sorry; I didn't even ask you for permission. Don't worry; I won't do anything to scare you anymore." He whispers as he pulls me closer to himself.

I don't ever want to leave this warmth; I thought as I snuggled closer to my new boyfriend and start to slip into sleep again.

1 Week Later

_Close._

"What did Tsuna say?" I ask the idiotic baseball lover. It's been a week already and starting tomorrow we will be starting class. Supposedly Tsuna has been with his sempai for the whole time while they visit this Hibari guy from the opening ceremony at the hospital. I hear that he got crushed from the waist down under a giant tree during the storm. I also hear that Hibari and Mukuro confessed to each other, but I think that one is just a rumor.

Yamamoto came back with an awkward smile and a faint blush dusting his face. I perk up at this and actually try to listen what comes out of this idiot's mouth. "Well he told me that he will be going to school tomorrow but he also said something else…"

"What was it?" I asked kind of annoyed that he hesitated to tell me.

"Uh… well Tsuna didn't want me to tell you but… He's kind of dating this Dino-sempai guy that he met last week." Yamamoto finished and looked at me to see my reaction. I bet it was priceless. I stared at Yamamoto in utter silence as I tried to process this information. Tsuna… was dating a… guy? This guy was two years older than him… and they met only a week ago…

"Holy shit! When did they start going out?" I ask in a mad rush. It only took a second to get out of his shook when he finally answered me.

"Um… T-The day of the opening ceremony…" Yamamoto looked worried as my skin goes cold and I hang my head in total defeat.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I won't let the scary man threaten and rape you!" I scream as I dash out in a mad rush towards the school gate. Yamamoto comes screaming after me to stop but I don't hear him. Tsuna is going to be kidnapped and raped, was all that I could think about.

I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner; I'm such a bad right hand man…

OMG! This is such a late update, I'm so sorry. I'll try to update sooner! Well I hope you like this chapter, kind of a filler… Well I would like to thank my fans so special thanks to the people who reviewed in all my chapters: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san and 0o0-ciel-0o0, and EK12. Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you for reading and please review, it lets me know how I'm doing!


	7. Alive

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of these characters.**

**Gokudera's POV**

KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL! I thought only this on our way to the hospital and when we finally got there, I could barely suppress myself from yelling. I yanked the door with a plank that said Hibari Kyoya on it but I was not prepared for what was on the other side of the door.

I spotted my friend Tsuna right away for he was at the far end of the room with an uncomfortable expression as he awkwardly sat on the wooden stole. I can see why too. A man with purple hair had glaring eyes fixated on one of the two people who occupied a bed. He was death glaring at a person with long golden locks who I recognize as the Dino-senpai from the opening ceremony. He looked in perfect condition so I wonder why he is in a bed.

Tsuna seems to be really scared of Mukuro senpai but is too worried about Dino-Senpai to leave. The other person looked seriously injured. There was a full body cast from the waist down and little bandages covering the rest of his body. The only thing that told you that he could possibly be alive was that there was a slow rising in his chest and the air mask fogged in sync with it. He looked like death itself and it finally struck me how injured he was.

The man with purple hair turned towards us with his glaring eyes as he asked, "What the FUCK could you possibly want?" Tsuna suddenly stood up and mustering up all his courage as he talked.

"T-This is Yamamoto and Gokudera. They're my friends and I have no idea why they are here…" Tsuna said in a stressed manner as if saying 'bad timing'!

"I-I heard you started dating Dino-Senpai after one day. I was worried so I came." I argued as I took a step forward and grabbed Juudaime's shoulders as I continued. "Are you okay? Is he making you stay with him? Did he rape you?" I asked rushed as my obvious worry over flowed from my words.

"Gokudera-kun! I'm fine; Dino senpai is a really nice person… He wouldn't hold me here against my will. Besides, I think I lo-love him…" Tsuna looked away as if guilty… Oh crap! He still thinks I like him… I have to tell- What? I-I can't tell him that his two best friends are dating… That would be awkward…

The sudden realization hit me that Tsuna avoided a certain question. I tightened my grip on his shoulder as I look into his warm brown eyes. "Tsuna… Did he rape you?" I asked in a calm voice as a stared in his eyes, not missing his reaction.

He looked dumbfounded but then his mask broke when he suddenly looked to the side and laughed nervously. His whole face lit in a bright red hue as he completely failed at lying. "W-what are you talking about Gokudera-kun? Dino did n-no such thing to me."

"TSUNA! Don't lie to me. I'm worried about you." I whine as I could so tell that he was lying through his teeth. Although he could just be nervous, so maybe he is telling the truth. If he keeps denying it, then I'll accept it.

"It wasn't really rape though since I didn't not like it. Since I like Dino, I-it's okay!" Tsuna broke all chance of getting away with it. Yamamoto and I stood there shocked.

"EHHH?" We screamed in union. "Y-You guys did it? I'm a horrible right hand man. I failed to protect Juudaime from being stolen away. Don't worry, Tsuna. I'LL KILL HIM!" I shout as I start to walk over to his bed where he was still sleeping with the intent of murder.

"Stop it… You're just mad because you like me… oh..." Tsuna urgently looked at me with obvious guilt in his eyes. I laughed nervously at his intense gaze.

"Ha… I actually don't like you anymore. It's okay, Yamamoto already told me that you knew so it's nothing new. Sorry if it grossed you out!" I said as I bowed. I hope Tsuna can treat me as a real friend now that he knows I don't like him like that.

"Oh, you never grossed me out Gokudera! I'm really sorry I could never return your feelings… I'm just curious, what made you stop liking me. Do you think I'm horrible? I mean, it doesn't really matter that much…" Juudaime said with sadness in his voice and eyes as he rubbed his arm with nervousness.

I was about to answer when Yamamoto interrupted me. "Actually I stole his heart like I said I would and we're dating now. Right, Hay-a-to~." Yamamoto whisper into my ear as he was now magically leaning on my back as his chin rested on my shoulder. Before any of us could react, there suddenly was a pointy trident pointed at the three of us.

"Not that this wasn't entertaining, but I would love it if you two would so kindly leave. I understand why you would stay with your boyfriend but these two are so noisy that they might disturb Kyo-chan from recovering. I'll give you 5 seconds before I kill you." Mukuro said with the biggest grin plastered on his face. All it contained was evil… "1…2…5!" Mukuro said as he let go of Hibari's hand for the first time since we arrived. What the hell happened to 3 and 4?

Right before Mukuro could strike us, something unthinkable happened. "Mu-Mukuro…" On cue, everyone looked at Hibari's body and sure enough, his black orbs opened up. They opened but they looked blank, as if he wasn't here yet.

"All 3 of you please leave right now. Tsuna you can come back in ten minutes and when you do, bring the doctor and tell him that Kyoya is awake." Mukuro instructed us without even turning around as he walked towards his beloved one. We were half way through the door when Yamamoto stopped.

"Tell Hibari-san that we wish him a swift recovery." Yamamoto said with his usual stupid grin. As soon as he said it, we were out the door. In my head, I silently wished for recovery for Hibari and Dino (for whatever he was sick with). Even if I don't know Hibari and I don't really approve of Dino, I still don't think they deserve what they are going through. Good luck to them both…

**Mukuro's POV**

"Kyo-chan? Are you awake now?" I whisper as I place his palm back into mine. He looked back up at me and it seemed that his eyes were a little less blank as he looked into my eyes. He nodded as a single tear left his black pool. My eyes widened as I fully realize Hibari was going to stay with me a little bit longer. He was not going to leave me!

"Dino?" Hibari could only make out that one word as I assume his voice was not working yet. He looked over at Dino with the blank eyes returning… Maybe he's tired?

"I'm sorry I wasn't the one to save you… You needed blood and for some reason they didn't have your blood type on file and they didn't have enough O blood to keep you alive. S-so Dino offered to give you as much blood was needed since he was blood type O. At first the doctors refused because they needed enough blood that could kill a person but that damned idiot wouldn't back down. So he fainted and has been asleep since then…" I mentally kill myself for not being the one to save Kyoya and I know it's selfish but I don't want him to rely on anyone other than me.

"Oh…" was the only response he had before closing his eyes and shutting me out. Suddenly for no reason tears started to stream down my face as my hand found his cheek. When he opened his eyes, it wasn't my beloved Kyo-chan staring back. It was a person that was obviously hurting and alone.

"Kyo-chan, are you okay? You know I'm here for you…" I say as I lean closer to my lover. His blank eyes stared at me.

"I know. My legs really hurt…" Kyoya said as if he wasn't in that much pain. I know he was probably in the most pain anyone could endure and more but his blank expression bothered me. It was like he was trying to distance himself from everyone. He's trying to push me away…

**Hibari's POV**

I-I almost killed Dino-san… And Mukuro senpai was crying because of me… They both suffered pain because of me. Just because I existed, they went through pain. Maybe if they never knew me, they would be happier. Maybe they don't have to go through any more pain… If they don't feel anything for me… maybe they will gain happiness? I can only wish…

"Kyoya… Please don't look at me with that much pain in your eyes. Please… I won't ever leave you so please stop that…" Mukuro begged. He's hurting even more because of me… I wish I had just died… Then I would just be a forgotten memory in both Dino and Mukuro's mind. They would eventually forget me and I would never cause them anymore pain… I looked back up at my lover and all I see is that he is overwhelmed with sadness.

"Excuse me? I heard Hibari-san has awakened. Now that really gave me a surprise. I really thought there was no hope for you when you came into this hospital in that condition." The doctor recalled as he stepped into the room with a kid that I had no idea who he was. I looked up at the doctor, waiting for any news he had.

"I would have to say that you are the luckiest man to ever roam this earth! It seems as if from the waist down, you will be able to use it to its full extent in the future. The people did a wonderful job at putting your bones back together. We did have to replace some parts with metal but I still can't believe you are even alive. This was a true miracle." The doctor concluded as he then babbled on about to Mukuro about how long I had to stay and what my future was to behold.

I was lucky? What about Dino? He could die at any moment too! I suffered so much just because of a damn tree! I-I can never face people again when they know a side of me that was so weak. I can't face Dino knowing that I almost cost him his life, saving my own. I can't face Mukuro knowing that I caused him so much grief when I could have stayed with him just because I didn't want to be seen with him… I wonder if he regrets confessing to me in front of all those people. I wonder if he regrets ever loving me. I wonder if he ever loved me at all… If no one can get close to me, then they won't have to suffer. I can then suffer all by myself and not worry about anyone else.

"Do you love me Mukuro?" I whispered so lightly that I could barely hear myself and before I could fear my eyes start to close once again. They feel like lead as I went in and out of conscious. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again…

**Tsuna's POV**

I-I can't believe Mukuro would kick me out of the hospital room. I wanted to stay with Senpai! Now he has to wake up to Mukuro… Oh well, I guess I needed to go back to the academy sooner or later… Holy shit! I wonder who my roommate is… I really hope he didn't take over the whole dorm and I hope he didn't look through my bags…

"H-Hello?" I look around to see everything in the same order as it was when I left. My bag was in the same place on one of the kitchen table chairs… I looked farther in the apartment and opened one of the bed room doors. This was the place where it was NOT how I left it. The room was covered in Chibi frog faces from bed sheets to chairs to a huge black frog hat that lay on the wooden desk. There was a guy with light green hair on his bed reading a book and listening to music at the same time. Is that even possible?

He looked up in the most bored expression I could ever see someone wear. "Ooooh! So you're my roommate… Truth be told I thought you died. You're Sawada Tsuna, right?" He asked even if he already knew the answer. I don't get this guy… His personality and the things he owns contradict. I nod because I don't really know what to say or how to handle him… He's so werid.

"Um… Sorry I was at the hospital with my friend. His friend got hurt and then my friend gave to much blood and fainted. He should be fine though… So what is your name then?"

"Fran." He gets up from his bed and walks slowly up to me and kisses my forehead. "I like you. Go out with me?" I stared dumbly at him before I realized that he just confessed to me!

"Uh… I-I'm already dating a guy…"I said before I realized my mistake at saying that I had a boyfriend… Crap.

"Oh… So you swing that way? I was just kidding; I just wanted to play with you… Maybe." He added that last comment as he walked past me and into the question. "So I'm guessing you are dating the friend that you went to the hospital with and I'm guessing that person is Dino Senpai… Just guessing."

Fran was obviously not guessing! I ran out of his room and follow him into the kitchen where he was now eating a cup of pudding. WTF? How did he know all that information? "Excuse me?" I ask with clear confusion.

"Hm? Oh. I looked up your pass and I looked at all your records and saw that you signed up to stay the night in Dino Senpai's dorm. It also showed that you guys had no connection before that so I was wondering if you were a slut or not. That's why I asked you out. It seems to me that you are just easy to take advantage of." The last sentence was like an arrow to my pride as a man. That was a bit harsh.

"You better watch out because I just might take advantage of you T-sun-a~." Fran whispered in my ear as he nibbled on the shell of my ear. I sudden blush erupt my cheeks as Fran then continued to eat his pudding and he walked back into his room.

I don't think I can deal with a person like that…

Yay! I have my moods so I actually finished this the same day as my last chapter. So yeah I hope you liked this chapter. Kind of sad but not too bad… Once again, thank you to my wonderful reviewers: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san and 0o0-ciel-0o0, EK12, and Levioto Michi. Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	8. My First Kiss

**WARNING: Yaoi (boyXboy)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of these characters.**

**Tsuna's POV**

* * *

><p>Pushing away my new notebooks and folders to the side of the kitchen table, I gently rest my head against the dark wooden table that sends light shivers down my body from the sudden coldness. My thoughts started with ones of school but then started to drift off to Dino-sempai. I wonder if he's okay… He's supposed to be back later today; maybe I should have met up with him. But then again I would have to see Mukuro and after he kicked me out yesterday, I'm not a very big fan of his… I'll see Dino-Sempai at entrance ceremony, won't I? Dino-sempai…<p>

My cheeks flare red as my thoughts of Dino-sempai brought back memories of our first meeting leading to the time we had amazing sex. That was the only time we had ever had sex but we were at least up for 5 hours with non-stop orgasmic sex. My member started to twitch at the memory and I couldn't help moan a little as I pinch my nipples. I remember Dino-sempai as he pounded into my ass merciless as he made me cum over and over until there was a pool of cum on his bed sheets. My member was so tight against my pants I couldn't help it anymore; I ripped open the zipper and started to slowly pump my member.

"Dino… Sempaiiiii… ah ha ha…" I pant heavily as I start to lick my fingers before sliding my ass to the end of my chair and sticking my slick pointer finger into my entrance. I quietly moan as I slid it in and out, searching for my prostate. Upon finding it I add my other two fingers before I pound merciless into it over and over while I stroked my member roughly. I lasted all of another minute before white flashed across my vision and I screamed Dino-sempai's name.

I laid there in complete bliss before my hands were yanked backwards and were roughly tied with something that felt like cloth. I looked around in confusion until I was met with the blank stare that only came from Fran. Holy shit! How could I masturbate when I knew Fran was home and most importantly in the kitchen where he could walk in at any moment. AND he even said he might make a move on me! I'm so fucking dead!

"T-sun-a~, you know better than to tempt me like this you pervert. Masturbating like this with your cute moans as you stroke you cock and finger fuck your ass. You can just make it easier and hang a sign around your neck that reads 'Fuck me till I drop' or 'please take advantage of me!' I'm going to have a lot of fun playing with you." Fran whisper seductively.

My whole body shivers with dread at the thought of what Fran might do to me. Wouldn't this be cheating on Dino-sempai even if I'm not willing and he's pretty much raping me? "Wait, you can't do this Fran!" I cry out in a desperate plea. I could never face Dino-sempai if this carries out.

"Watch me." Fran says in a devilish tone before he picks up my softening member and starts to suck. Normally when people get raped they don't get hard so why the fuck am I? I don't want this to happen but he's so gentle and his technique is so good I feel like I'm about to cum at any moment and he's only been doing this for a minute or two. His tongue glides up and down my member before licking around the tip for my precum. Then he plays with my balls as he deep throats my member until I can feel my tip hit the back of his mouth. I was about to burst with all the pleasure he was giving me.

Before I could he pulls away and straddles my hips so our members were pressed against each other firmly. "Tsuna…" He whispers as he leans down but before he could connect our lips I turn away. "He he… Fine, we don't have to kiss." He attaches his mouth to my neck and sucks all the while leaving a mark. Then he starts to rub our members together in a fast and rough manner.

"Fran… Please sto- Frannnn!" I yell with plead as I came hard onto our bodies and he followed seconds later. The tears had started a long time ago but they were now over flowing at the thought that I have officially cheated on Dino-sempai… He will never forgive me. A loud clank comes from the front door as I look over there to see a bag of books on the floor and further up to see none other than Dino-sempai. His eyes were threatened with tears and shock took over his features.

"T… Tsuna?" He asked completely lost and I couldn't help it as the tears flowed heavily. Fran finally got off of me and was starting to zip up his pants when he smirked at Dino-sempai.

"I'm going to go take a shower; you guys seem like you have a lot to talk about or maybe you don't. See you later tonight, T-sun-a~!" Fran said in a suggestive tone as he starts to walk away but not before he is pulled backwards and slammed into Dino-sempai's fist where he is then flung on to the ground. There was blood on Dino-sempai's fist as he looked at Fran with pure hatred as he panted heavily. Then he turns towards me and I flinch for the hatred was still there. He strides over to me and I thought he was going to punch me too so I closed my eyes in fear and anticipation but it never came.

I opened them up to be met with free hands but as soon as they were free they were recaptured with Dino-sempai's large hands as he dragged me into my room where he locked the door behind us. He then threw me onto the bed and I was expecting him to rape and beat me to a bloody pulp but he just sat at the edge of my bed with his back facing me. "Tsuna, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself. If I don't like your answer then… We're done." My heart was breaking at the thought of that ever happening.

**Fran's POV**

I here Tsuna's door slam closed but then there was complete silence. The pain coming from my face started to become unbearable and I decided that I should probably check out what damage was done. I slowly got to my hands and knees but due to the blood loss I started to get dizzy and I had to stop to regain focus. After a minute or two I stand fully and I go to the bathroom in my room to see what the fuck was bleeding. As I look in the mirror I see that my lip was badly cut and that my nose was bleeding from a possible break.

Although it was painful, it was totally worth it. Tsuna is too cute not to tease and although I probably just broke those two up, I can't help not wanting to tease him even more. He could have totally avoided that by not masturbating in the kitchen and instead in his room. Although I couldn't say I wouldn't be able to hear his cute moans through the walls. Enough! I'm just going to get hard all over again and I have to take care of my bleeding.

I also need to get all this cum off of me with a shower but I'm afraid if I stay here any longer I might be killed by Dino. I don't really know them besides meeting them that one time but I could always take a shower at Xanxus and Squalo's apartment. Ah the first time we met was only two days ago…

**Flashback~**

I'm totally fucking lost. This is defiantly not the 1st year's chambers but I can't find a fucking exit to this hell maze. My thoughts were broken when I heard two upper classmen bickering, one outside the room while the other was in the doorway to a room. I was about to go over to the two to see what the problem was but one guy, the one in the doorway, pulled the other guy with long snow white hair into a passionate kiss. At first the white haired man struggled but soon enough relaxed into the kiss. I would've thought that that was their first kiss but then the white hair guy wrapped his arms around the others neck while the other's hand moved to cup the white haired guys ass.

They broke apart the kiss and that's when the white haired guy noticed me. I swear if there was a world record for the brightest blush, he would have broken it. Soon after the other guy looked out the door to also see me and he also blushed but not as bright as his partner. "Oi! What did you see?" The white haired uke (assuming he is) said.

Wearing expressionless eyes but a small smile I say, "I. Saw. You. Two. Kiss!" I finished with my smile getting bigger with each word I let out and my pointer finger pointing at them with my other hand in front of my ear to ear grin. I assume that they don't want anyone knowing about their relationship. Right away the white haired man reacted and strode right up to me and took a handful of my uniform in his hand. "Whoa man, if you want to go to bed with me this bad you could have just asked." I smirk.

His blush brightens even more and he was about to punch me when his boyfriend stopped him and pulled him back into his arms. I was about to talk when the black haired man punched me square in the cheek and I landed harshly on my butt. Mother fucker that hurt! I glared back up at the duo but quickly put my mask back on to get the upper hand. "Yeah beat the guy up who holds onto your secret." I say smugly.

"Whoever told you that it's a secret that we're going out?" The black haired man said.

"What? You guys are going out?" I asked in mock confusion but I managed to trick the two into thinking I hadn't really known for a few seconds before the pair realized their stupidity. "Anyway, I'll keep your little secret if you guys can tell me a way to the 1st year dorm and while you're at it a tour of this dreaded school." They looked at me with interest and the black haired man gave a wicked smirk.

"You're a 1st year and you already try to blackmail two 3rd years before the school year even starts. I like you, what's your name." The black haired man asked.

"Fran." I simply stated, purposely not asking for their names in return.

"My names Xanxus and this is my partner Squalo." Xanxus said without skipping a beat. Squalo nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hm… maybe I should blackmail all my sempai's to make them my bitches.

**End Flashback~ **

Getting a bag ready to sleep over at my sempai's house I still hear nothing coming from Tsuna's room. Are they whispering or something? Putting on a hooded jacket to cover up my cum filled shirt, I exit the room to head toward their apartment. Om my way to their apartment I remember an important detail; I need their room number. What was it again? Oh it was 56!

I looked up to see a blond boy with a crown attached to his messy mop of hair. He wasn't wearing the school uniform but rather a long sleeved black and red striped shirt with a black leather jacket that cut off just below the breast plate. I looked over his shoulder to see him signing into the same room as I. "Can you wait for me? I have to go to that room too and I don't think I remember the way to it." I ask the Goth looking teenager.

He jumped slightly at the sudden sound called my voice and quickly turned around to face me. I would say that our eyes met for the first time but then I would be lying. You couldn't see the color of his eye let alone one fucking eyelash. "Hm? I don't think I have ever met you before. Do you even know Xanxus and Squalo?" The blond leaned forward and caressed my cheek with his palm and leaned forward to connect our lips. My eyes suddenly widened at the unexpected kiss of this total stranger that I don't even know the name of. The kiss was short and sweet and ended with a grope of my ass.

"Sure thing sweetie. Shi shi." I turned away from the blond teen and signed myself up to stay the night all the while my heart was pounding a million miles per hour. He… he just… kissed me… We descended down the hall way towards the elevators that would take us to the pair's apartment. I looked over to the taller male and noted that he wasn't even affected by his actions. Hell, it probably didn't mean a damn thing to him. A ding signaled that we had arrived at the destined floor and that's when I realized it. To me that kiss meant a lot. To me that was my first kiss. A kiss that was so effortlessly stolen from me that was meant for someone special.

I looked back at the blond boy to see him brush back his bangs as he waited for them to answer the door. Just for a mere second I saw them and my heart stopped for that one second. I saw a blue that would shame the ocean any day. A blue so memorizing I want to get lost in it over and over again. Then it was gone, hidden behind those messy blond locks. "What are you looking at shorty?" I turned away from the man that stopped my heart. I would consider make him my next target for a sex toy but his personality totally destroys any hope in that. Fucking asshole.

"Gah, Bel! We told you not to come over; I was in the middle of getting Squalo to have sex tonight. Hm, what is this? Pick up a stray cat?" Xanxus asks with a hint of interest.

"What? I thought you knew that neko-chan." I flinched at the nickname but dismissed it.

"Uh sort of. I black mailed you the other day so you would show me a tour of the school. Remember?" It looked like a light bulb went off in his head or maybe he knew all along. "Oh yeah, come in you two."

We walked into their apartment to be met with a WAY nicer one than Tsuna's and my own. They had nice black leather couches with a 180 flat screen T.V. that was playing some action film. Their kitchen had new stainless steel appliances and I can't even imagine what their bathroom and bedrooms look like. "So where's Squalo?" I guessing Bel said.

"He's in bed right now, something about his ass hurting too much from last night. By the way, Fran, what the fuck happened to your face? I don't remember cutting your lip and breaking your nose when I hit you the other day. Piss off another 3rd year? Try to take someone's man again?" Hate slipping into his words as he was obviously talking about Squalo and him.

"Yeah actually now that you mention it, that was what happened. I was making a move on my roommate and just as we were rounding third base his boyfriend walked in and took a swing at my face. By now they should either be having amazing sex or broken up. Either way that 3rd year is going to have my head tomorrow. Anyway I came over to delay my death and to take a fucking shower, I'm covered in our cum." I finish as I strip from my hoodie and then my shirt follows.

"Are you serious? I was kidding but you seriously tried to fuck a 3rd year's boyfriend and your roommate at that? Gosh you keeping getting more interesting by the moment; showers around the corner. You can spend the night but if you even try laying hand on Squalo I will fucking cut off your dick." Xanxus threatened as he motioned down the hall to the bathroom.

"What happens if I make a move on you? I bet you could fuck me into tomorrow." I say with a sly smile.

"You have no shame slut. We'll see." Xanxus laughed as he joined the silenced Bel.

"I fucking heard that Xanxus!" Squalo yelled from the other room and then he groaned from what I'm guessing is pain in his ass. How I would like to know that feeling. I hurriedly stripped all my clothes off and stepped into the warm rays of water. I can't believe my first kiss was stolen by him… Although I could give him a try, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I am still alive. I am a failure to all of you; it has been a few days over five months since I updated this story. I hope this long chapter that I wrote all day will make up for a little bit of it. I also apologize that the main pair isn't even in this chapter but I couldn't fit them in, I just wanted to put this one up to say that I am still here and that I WILL update soon. First off I want to thank all of my loyal fans: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san, 0o0-ciel-0o0, EK12, Levioto Michi, and ZukiMomo. Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you like my latest update! Please review to tell me you are still reading and thank you for reading!<strong>


	9. Love Is A Risk

**Warning: Yaoi (boyXboy) Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bel's POV<strong>

Why the fuck did I kiss that slutty bastard? He looked so cute and innocent I would have never expected him to be so slutty. I looked up to see a pissed looking Squalo as he hits Xanxus on the head before snuggling with him. I laugh at the comical pair before my thoughts drift back to Fran. Despite his first impression I still want to have his little ass as I pound into it. Although I can't help think that there is more than sex I want from him. I mean that was my first kiss but to him that was probably just another one in a million others. Even if we ended up in bed, I'm sure it would just be a one night stand… Ugh! Why do I even care about a slutty bastard who makes a pass at anything that resembles a living being? Wait a minute… He hasn't even made a move on me yet so maybe my kiss did affect him.

The gears in my genius brain starts to turn as my confidence starts to build up and I couldn't help but let out an evil, "Shi shi." I was interrupted from my evil thoughts when Fran walked back into the room after his shower in only his… boxers. They were so short and tight his balls and dick were almost hanging out. His hair was still wet from the shower while a white towel hung from his shoulders. I quickly turn away and catch the blood from my nose bleed in my hands before it could land on the expensive leather couch. God he's so damn sexy and slutty I can wait another minute to fuck him in a bed until he cries for mercy or passes out.

Before I could even react, I'm suddenly surprised when said ass lands in my lap before he starts rolling in a pencil position back and forth on my lap. "Bel-sempaiiiiii! I just remembered that you took my first kiss so you better take responsibility by dating meeee! Weeeee!" He says in an emotionless voice but continues to roll in my lap like a two year old. My mind took a few seconds to register this information but as soon as it did I knew what to do.

I quickly stopped my rolling neko to get his full attention. "My cute little Fran-chan, embarrassing enough as it is, that was also my first kiss. I really want to date you..." I could see a little smile form on his angle face. "But, I'm afraid I can't just yet. You see I can't really trust you if you make a pass at both of my friends and your very own roommate. If you can go a whole week without being a slut then I will possibly think about it."

Fran puffed his cheeks out in disappointment but silently agreed with a nod before he closed his eyes and followed Squalo's example and snuggled in my lap like the neko he is. I waited until I heard the rhythmic sound of hi breathing that meant he was asleep before threading my hands in his soft green locks. I looked over to Xanxus and Squalo to see that they were also fast asleep and decided I should go to sleep too but in a more… comfortable setting. Grabbing the green haired neko in my arms bridal style, I carry him to the guest room where I set him down on the far side of the bed. Then I strip off all my clothes save for my boxers before I climb into the queen size bed and take Fran back into my arms.

Maybe I should have just accepted his offer and started dating him. What guarantee's he will still want to date me by the end of the week? If he's as slutty as he prevents himself he won't be able to last or he will get bored with me. My thoughts are interrupted when small lips connect with my own before long bangs cover the cute blush covering Fran's cheeks and he buries his face into my bare chest. "Shi shi, don't get embarrassed my cute little kohai." Maybe there is a chance…

**Gokudera's POV**

"Yamamoto… I'm trying to help you get organized for tomorrow but if you keep making sexual advances I'm going to leave." I say with strained words. Yamamoto blows air into my ear for the fifth time that night and we're even in public! Although I can't say there are a lot of people in the school library the day before school starts. There were two other guys sitting at the tables and a few other students roaming the book shelves.

"But Hayato, you're so tempting with you hair up in a ponytail and your glasses on." I blush madly when Yamamoto turns my face towards him and captures my lips with his own. It started off slow with just pressing our lips together but then it intensified when Yamamoto's tongue slipped past my soft lips and into my wet cavern. His tongue wrapped around my own before exploring the rest of my mouth and then we finally broke apart. Our foreheads connected, we stared into each other's eyes panting before leaning in for a second kiss.

"Wohoo! I love freshman who aren't afraid of PDA! Thank you for the show!" One of the two boys shouted from the far away table. He had white marsh mellow hair while his friend had bright orange locks. Instantly we both blushed in union while the white haired guy's friend punched his arm in embarrassment. I'm totally going to kill Yamamoto when we get back to our room! I hurriedly grab my stuff and head to the library door not missing the cackling laughter from the white haired man. Yamamoto runs after me in utter embarrassments and guilt for making me embarrassed too.

"Gokudera I'm really sorry, you were just so cute I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." I started to pick up my pace but it wasn't long before Yamamoto grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. I looked at him angrily before I could see the guilt and sorrow. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you promise not to do that again unless you have my permission." I say as I hug him around the waist before capturing his lips with a small peck that lasted all of one second. I intertwine my fingers with his own before leading him towards our apartment. I looked up to see a genuine smile on his face that happened to be contagious for I found myself smiling as well. I don't know how long these happy days are going to continue but I hope it's for a long time.

**Mukuro's POV**

"Dino-kun, since you're probably going to go rape your uke tonight, would you mind taking over these books Tsuna forgot here?" I ask Dino as I walk over to the door way and hand him the bag.

Blushing, Dino answers "Yeah sure thing. Are you going to be okay taking care of Kyoya-chan while I'm gone? I mean-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed my menacing intent to kill him if he speaks any more then he has.

Placing my hand on his shoulder he lets out a little squeak when I tighten my grip. "We will be perfectly fine without YOUR help." I say with strained words as I slam the door in Dino-kuns face. Turning away from the door I look towards Kyoya to see him looking out the window with his now usual black stare. I walk over there and sit on the edge of the bed before placing a hand on his own to find it very cold.

"Kyoya, if you don't talk to me I won't know what the problem is. Are you mad at me about something? I need you to talk to me." I'm met with complete silence and the same blank stare that he has been wearing for the last few days. Anger taking over all my features, I climb up onto him, straddling his stomach and grabbing his hands above his head. "Talk to me!" I yell at the soulless being below me. No answer.

I slowly let go of his wrists and lower my head so it was resting on his chest. "Why're you pushing me away… No, why are you pushing everyone away? Kyoya, please answer me." I beg in a soft whisper. I thought he wasn't going to answer me again and I was about to give up when I heard his soft mumble, barely above a whisper.

"I want you to be happy but you can't be happy since I was born. Everybody should have let me die and you could have been broken from my chains." He whispered as the tears left his eyes and flowed down his cheek like a river. My heart broke at the sound of his words and the meaning behind them.

"Why would you think that? I love you so much, I even told you that before they took you away from the hospital. If you had died I don't think I would have survived so please don't talk that way."

"If I had died you would have eventually gotten over me, Dino too. Now that I'm alive you guys have to take the pain of helping me threw my injuries. I even hurt Dino and he could have died from blood loss." By now Kyoya was balling and even grabbed my forearms tightly as if he was binding me to him. I smiled slightly at the small gesture.

"Kyoya, look at me please." I grab his chin with my palm and force him to look in my eyes. His coal eyes hold many tears as he stares at me with something other than a blank stare. A need to be needed. "I love you that's why I would go through any pain to have you. Dino feels the same although without the lover's part. Love is a risk, Kyoya. I'm willing to make that risk but are you?" I ask the crying uke below me.

"Yes, I love you so much Mukuro." I lean down to capture those soft lips after a long time of separation until we could not hold our breathes any longer. Yes, love is a risk that I'm willing to make for him.

**Tsuna's POV**

"Tsuna, I'm going to give you one chance to explain yourself. If I don't like your answer then… We're done." Dino said with obvious sorrow and I little bit of anger towards my betrayal. Internally I was freaking out to the fear that Dino and I will be nothing after this conversation. What happens if he doesn't believe me? "Tsuna, hurry up or I'm not going to give you the chance to talk." He states angrily.

"W-wait. It's kind of embarrassing b-but it started with me getting ready for the first day of school and t-then my thoughts strayed to you. I remembered the first night we spent together and I… got hard." I whispered that last part but it seemed to get Dino attention because I could see an evident smirk. "Then after I was done… masturbating my hands were tied behind my back and then you know the rest. I'm sorry Dino-sempai." By then Dino was above me with my hands pinned above my head. Is he going to take revenge on me?

"So even after you released yourself a first time, this Fran kid got you hard again. So it wasn't really rape if you enjoyed it." Dino concluded with a scary smirk. My face got tomato red at his accusation that I'm not denying was right. "I know that guys can't control his hormones at this age but I wonder if he was better than I was." Dino said with his usual smirk.

I internally sigh with relief. Does this mean he forgives me? I'm suddenly swept off the bed and into Dino-sempai's arms as he carries me towards the bathrooms. "What are you doing Dino?"

"I can't stand the smell of the other guys cum all over you; it has to go. Also was there no sempai after my name? I like that, please don't use sempai anymore." Dino says too much of my embarrassment as he sets me into the shower where he imprisons my lips with his own after he turns on the shower. Warm water soaks our clothing as Dino starts to shed said clothing off of my body. The only clothing that remains on my body was my uniform white button up long sleeve shirt that now hangs on my elbows. "Why don't you help me strip now?"

Slowly with shaky hands I start to unbutton one at a time before his shirt is completely off as it falls to the wet ground joining the rest of our clothes. I kissed his collar bone and then done his chest and further down to his belly button. I got on my knees and unzipped his pants with my mouth before pulling his pants down to his ankles only leaving his boxers which has a huge bulge in it. Before revealing the prize in which it holds I attach my tiny mouth to the bulge and starts to suck through the cloth. "Tsuna… You don't have to do this."

I don't stop my ministrations until I slide my fingers under the waistband and yank them down to reveal Dino's huge member. Grabbing hold of the shaft, I kiss the head before swirling my tongue around it. In one swift movement I take half of Dino's length in my mouth and rub the rest in which I can't fit in my mouth. I bob my head for a minute before Dino grabs my hair and pulls me off of him. "It'll take an hour for you to get me off, not that you aren't good at giving blow jobs but rather I… last a long time. Let's get to the good stuff already, hm?"

Dino lays me against the shower wall as he grabs a bottle of conditioner and pours a lot of it on his fingers. "Since there isn't any lube here, this will have to be a substitute. You ready?" Dino asks before I give a nod of approval. He circles my entrance with his conditioner covered finger before he gently pushes it in all the way. After a few times of sliding it in and out he adds the second finger and I almost hit my head against the shower wall from the intense pleasure of having my prostate stabbed. He hits it dead on a few more times before adding the third finger. Light pain starts to set in but starts to fade when he starts to pump my member with his other hand.

"D-dino! I-I'm going to cum!" I shout before spraying my cum all over Dino's hand and my stomach. I lay exhausted against the shower wall as I watch with lazy eyes as Dino positions his member at my entrance. In one push he buried half his length into me and I could already feel the tears leave my eyes at the unbearable pain. He waited a minute for me to adjust before withdrawing and then pounding back into me with strong force before he repeated this pattern may more times.

The pain started to subside and the pleasure started to sky rocket when he grabbed my member and started to stroke it in rhythm with his thrusts. I came for the fourth time that day and I could already see stars as my vision started to fade in and out. As I was about to accept the welcoming sleep, Dino slammed his member all the way into me before returning to pounding me into the wall. "Wa-wait, Diiiinooo, ahhh ha Aahh! I can't taaake it any… more!" I manage to say before I resort to loud moans of unbearable pleasure as he pounds my ass over and over again, making me cum over and over. One last thrust from him, he shoots his load into me with his whole member buried in my ass. The feeling of the hot liquid sends me over the edge the last time that night before I pass out in Dino's arms thinking about how we ended up dirtying ourselves instead on cleaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for readingreviewing my last chapter. It really makes me happy when I know you guys are still reading my story! I'm also happy when I hear from knew people to know that I have new fans. Please fav/alert/review my story and thank you to the people who have reviewed!: Belphegor's Aijin, FinalVerse, ImARealPrinceShishi, animegirl457, DevilishBea, Hikaru-san, 0o0-ciel-0o0, EK12, Levioto Michi, ZukiMomo and spamano-lover! Thank you guys, it means a lot. I'll update soon so stay tuned! **


End file.
